


You Are An Endless Summer

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Arizona goes to Africa…





	You Are An Endless Summer

The first thing she registers as the doors yawn open is the heat. An oppressive heaviness that fills her lungs, full, overflowing.

An unbridled wind whips at the corners of her unbuttoned shirt. Sends it flapping, flag-like, as she fights to grip at its edges, to pull them together and sling her backpack over her shoulder and put one steadying foot in front of the other.

To remind herself that this is where she wants to be.

She tilts her chin skyward for a beat or several. Closes her eyes, imagines rain. And the blur of the endless Seattle grey.


End file.
